


Soap Boys

by triskellionquinn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad Soap Opera Ideas, But I Assume They're Ridiculous, Fluff, Implied Estinien/Aymeric, M/M, Male Miqo'te, Modern AU, Never Seen A Soap Opera, Not Canon Compliant At All, OC Warrior of Light - Freeform, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskellionquinn/pseuds/triskellionquinn
Summary: Haurchefant and Elias spend some quality TV time together. Modern AU inbound.





	Soap Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @psionikubi for this. They mentioned a soap opera drama between Haurchefant/WoL or Zenos/WoL and my brain went "Yeah, but think about the cute fuzzies...", and this horrible thing was born. Also, the WoL in this one is my own character Elias. I had a specific personality in mind that didn't work well if I tried to keep the Warrior ambiguous. So... Enjoy? I guess? No beta, all mistakes are mine, blah blah blah

   "Boo~." The Miqo'te jeered at the television, the kernel of popcorn meant to be popped into his mouth taking a quick reroute to being thrown at the screen when the villain appeared.

  
   "Elias, please don't throw popcorn at the television... I don't wish to have to deal with Estinien's reaction if he came home to a mess." A tall Elezen admonished as he walked into the living room from the kitchen, flicking silver bangs out of his eyes as an amused smile spread across his lips. The Miqo'te tipped his head back against the couch so he could see Haurchefant out from under the hood of his chocobo onesie, the matching double covering the noble's tall form.

  
   "Aymeric's keeping him distracted until tomorrow, so it's fine... Is that hot chocolate?" Elias asked as he lifted his head back up in interest. The hood on the Miqo'te's head twitched and slipped off as two feline ears pricked up eagerly, bright eyes narrowing in on the two steaming mugs held captive in the Elezen's hands. Haurchefant chuckled, wondering if the other had been so engrossed in the soap opera on the TV that he hadn't smelled the chocolate being mixed in.

 

   "Indeed it is." Haurchefant agreed, moving closer to the couch. He leaned down, dropping a kiss to the side of the adventurer's head before he relinquished his hold on one of the hot mugs of liquid chocolate.

  
   "With extra marshmallows?" A hopeful voice and look prompted. The Elezen chuckled and pulled the half eaten bag of large marshmallows out of the pocket of his onesie, modeled after a black chocobo and the matching set to the yellow one worn by the Seeker of the Sun on his couch, who was currently covered in a large blanket and several pillows in an attempt at a pillow fort. Haurchefant dropped the bag of marshmallows onto the coffee table in front of them before he looked to take a seat for himself.

  
Without any convincing needed, the Ishgardian immediately climbed under the blanket when it was lifted, wrapping it around himself in the same manner as his companion. He tugged it closer, and in response the dark-haired Miqo'te at his side scooted closer in order to lean into him. Lean legs clad in a yellow woolen onesie pulled up onto the couch, disappearing under the blanket as well before a long and fluffy black tail appeared out of nowhere and draped comfortably across Haurchefant's thigh in an affectionate manner.

  
Smiling as he leaned in and stole another kiss, this time to a cheek slightly bulged out from the abhorrent mouth full of popcorn now shoved into it, Haurchefant turned his attention to the television before them. "So what did I miss?" He asked, sipping at his own steaming cup of hot chocolate.

  
Elias kept chewing as he leaned forward for the marshmallows on the coffee table, the bowl of popcorn balanced delicately on his legs with one hand holding both the hot chocolate and the corner of the blanket. It was a dangerous feat that could end up in a complete disaster, but a moment later the Miqo'te was sitting back with satisfaction, the marshmallows claimed in between his fingers. Haurchefant never put enough in. They were only large marshmallows, and not the mega ones after all. Swallowing the salty, buttery mess of popcorn in his mouth, he licked his lips and snuggled into Haurchefant's side a little more as he added more marshmallows to his cup, having to stop and take a sip every so often to avoid spilling.

  
   "Okay, so Maria found out that she's pregnant, but it's not with Julio's baby like she thought. Instead, it's Julio's evil twin brother Ricardo's who had faked his death in order to escape from the FBI last season after his plan to replace Julio and take over the family's fortune failed. But Maria doesn't know that, she thinks it's Julio back from his business trip already and is planning on telling him the good news without knowing that it's actually Ricardo. Oh and Veronica's maid was replaced with an evil robot who tried to kill her, but she was saved by the real maid, Guadalupe, and it was really romantic." Elias babbled off, sipping at his hot chocolate dramatically and grimacing when he got melted marshmallow on the tip of his nose.

  
Haurchefant laughed softly and swiped his thumb against the offended nose, wiping away the melted fluff before he popped it into his mouth and licked away the sweetness. "Tell me why we're watching this again?" He asked, mostly just to tease. One black ear lowered while the other perked curiously as he was leveled with two deceptively innocent golden eyes.

  
   "Because it's a guilty pleasure and you love it just as much as I do?" The Miqo'te teased, stealing a kiss from Haurchefant's marshmallow-sweet lips before hitting the rewind button on the remote to start watching from where they left off together.

  
By the end of the episode, the carpet in front of the television was covered in popcorn kernels and a few marshmallows. Elias was fast asleep, his arms tucked up against his chest and his fingers curled into the warm wool of Haurchefant's onesie. The Elezen ran a hand through the Seeker's messy hair with a tender smile before looking at the mess they collectively made over the course of a very eventual episode. The mess was demanding he clean up so he didn't have to deal with Estinien's wrath when his roommate inevitably returned, but at the same time the warm weight of the Miqo'te curled up against his side demanded that he stay right where he was. The mess would still be there tomorrow, so as far as he was concerned he was where he needed to be, doing exactly what he should be. Fixing the blanket so that the sleeping Seeker was more properly covered, Haurchefant closed his eyes and prayed he didn't have dreams of evil twins and killer robots.


End file.
